degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:OoOMillyOoO/Eclare FanFiction: The Girl Who Tried to Brake Them Up Part 4
- Hey this might be the last one of the Brake Up Eclare one :)- *Gym Class**Eli's POV* Clare and Alli were hanging out by the benches. It was Free Play so I read my book. I wish Adam was here and that they would stop calling it "Free Play" we are not 4-years-old anymore. Soon, the door to the "Free Play" area opened and out came Adam. He had a note in his hand, he walked up to Mr.Armstrong. They talked for a while and soon Adam looked around and saw me. He smiled and ran up to me. ' '"Eli, guess what!?" Adam was so happy. I wonder why he was freaking out all of a sudden. "What?" I said putting my book down to my side. "I get normal gym, no more Remedial Gym!" His face was lighting up. "That's awsome. What period do you have?" "This one!" He was jumping up and down. "No more dancing! No more Bianca!" "Okay seddle down! We still have Bianca's friend in here." I looked over and there was Amy. She still had a black eye from were Clare punched her. "Not Amy. Why is she everywhere?" Adam looked now wishing he was in Remidial again. "She's a stalker. I hope she moves soon. Can't wait till friday." Adam said with a smile. "What do you mean friday is she moving?" I replied. "Yeah to Arizona." I got up and hugged him. "Thank you." He pulled away. "Wow. You do think she's a stalker do you." "Yes!" '*Hallway**Amy's POV*' Simpson made me carry boxes down to the Boiler Room. I told him how heavy they are when Eli and Clare came walking down the hall. Clare was whispering to Eli. Simpson saw Eli and Clare and asked them to help me with the boxes. I waved to Eli. This might be my last chance to brake them apart. ' '"So Eli help Amy get these boxes into the Boiler Room and Clare go to the Main Office there is a new girl named Milly Carter. She has the rest of those and bring them into the hall." Clare shook her head and went to the Main Office. I grabbed the lightest box. Eli got the heaviest. "So your strong too?" I said making conversation. He slammed the box on the ground and tried to go up the stairs. I grabbed his arm. ' '"Eli. Please. I'm sorry. My brother told me to make your life a living hell, but you and Clare are to nice. I wish I could take it all back." I pretended like I was going to cry. "Really?" He said turning his head toward me. "Yes!" A fake tear fell. Thank you acting classes. "My brother is a jerk. I should have never listened to him." I could see the pity in his eyes. It's working. I heard Clare and the new girl come down the stairs. I kissed him. I heard a box crash and an Oh my god Clare. I let go of him. He ran after Clare. My work here is done. '*Clares House**Clare's POV*' I can't believe it. Eli and Amy. I need to get it out of my head. My cell rang. It was Alli. I ignored it the rest of the people were Milly, Alli, Adam, and him. I didn't want to hear any of it right now. Then an unknown caller. It might be my Mom and Dad from there busniss trip. I picked up. "Hello?" I said trying to not cry. "Hey is this Clare?" "Yes." "It's me Darcy. You... okay?" "No. Can you please come here." "Sure. See you in a minute." She hung up. Two minutes later, I heard the door open and foot steps run up stairs. ' '"Clare?" "In here." I whispered. Darcy opened the door and sat down next to me. "What happened?" I layed my head on her lap and cried. She ran her fingers threw my hair. "Eli... kissed... my... enemy." I maniged to choke out. "Oh Clare Bear." Then we heard a song out the window. I got up and looked out. It was Eli holding a boom box. It was my favorite song. "It wasn't my fault! She kissed me! I dont love her! I love you! Hear me world! I LOVE CLARE EDWARDS!" It was sweet. I smiled and wiped away the tears. I walked down the stairs. And down to were he was. "What if she kisses-" he inturupted me. "She is moving to Arizona. Tommarrow." I smiled and kissed. The kiss was good till Darcy said Awwwww. Category:Blog posts